Priscilla x Chosen Undead Male Reader
by samdug
Summary: Title speaks for itself
1. The lonely crossbreed

(Your POV)

I never thought I'd ever go back to the undead asylum and even less that I'd find a pecular doll sitting in my old cell and even even less that this doll would succ me into a painting in Anor Londo.

So here I am, standing in front of a fog gate at the base of a tower. I know what type of enemy resides on the other side of the fog and with all the monstrocities I had to fight to get to this point, I can't even imagine what abomination I'll face after traversing the fog. So I gather all of my courage and just go for it.

Upon entering the tower, I am suprisingly greeted with the soft voice of a woman. A

wowan 2.5 times my size that is. She also wore what looked like a fur dress, had slitted eyes, small horns instead of brows, scales on her neck, a very pretty face and most notably a fluffy tail. Let's say that at this point I am pretty much Hypnotised.

"Who art thou?

One of us, thou art not.

If thou hast misstepped into this world,

plunge down from the plank, and hurry home.

If thou seekest I,

thine desires shall be requited not."

"Umm... hello, my name is y/n and Yeah, I "misstepped" into this world. I think I got sucked into the painting because of this doll I found but I won't disturb you any further and leav..."

"W-wait, could you show me the doll p-please."

"Y-yeah of course."

I search throught my pouch to finally get the doll out and hand it to the woman

She examines it a bit and sudently hugs me so thight I nearly vomited my humanity.

"Thank you so much for bringing back my doll!"

She lets me go as fast as she took me in her arms, blushing a bright red, probably realising what she just did. Trying to ignore the pain in my back, I attempt to calm her down.

"It's nothing, really, I didn't even know it belonged to you. I'll just go now, as you asked befo..."

"NO! I-I mean, you can stay if you want, you must be tired after your long journey. And to be honest, it's kind of lonely out here."

"O-okay then I'll stay for the night."

(Author's POV)

After settling a campfire, you and the crossbreed start conversing

"Sooo Umm... I don't think I've heard your name yet."

"O-of course, pardon me. My name is Priscilla and you are y/n. Correct?"

"Yes that's my name but I was wondering, why are you all alone here If you don't mind me asking."

"I-I don't mind but isn't it obvious, I'm a crossbreed, I shouldn't exist, I'm an abomination, so I was sent here."

"What, you're not an abomination, you're beautiful!"

"S-stop, you're just trying to be kind to me"

"No, I'm not just being kind and to be honest, I never saw a woman as beautiful as you."

Priscilla starts crying out of joy and curls into a big fluffy ball. What she says is muffled but still hearable.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"W-well it's only the truth"

Is the last thing you said before getting caught in a big dragon hug. You both fell asleep afterwards and had the most relaxing and comfy sleep of your lives.


	2. The city of gods

(Author's POV)

After a good night of sleep, Priscilla wakes up to the feeling of something or someone touching her tail . She immediately starts to blush as she sees you still asleep hugging her tail while you are laying on her stomach. She is fighting the urge of throwing you off of her and just gently pokes your head with the tip of her finger in the hopes that you wake up.

(Your POV)

I wake up feeling a finger poking the top of my head. Once I realize the situation I'm in, I can't help but blush.

"Y-y/n c-can you p-please let go of my t-tail, i-it's really s-sensitive."

"O-of course s-sorry about that." I say as I let go of her tail and step off of her.

"I-It's okay, you don't really control your actions when you're asleep." She says, still a hint of blush on her cheeks.

An awkward silence settles in only to be broken by realization hitting my face.

"Oh my, Priscilla I totally forgot to tell you, I'm on a quest and I need to leave for Anor Londo shortly. You can come if you want but it'll be dangerous."

"Oh, how unfortunate, I cannot leave for I was put there by the gods of Anor Londo." She answers sadly.

"Well, I heard that the gods left the city a long time ago so..."

"If this is true then I'll gladly accompany you on your quest." She cuts me, beaming with joy.

"Great, but now, how do we get out of here?"

"As I said before, we need to plunge down from the plank."She said as she picked me up like it was nothing and jump down into the abyss.

We made it out of the painting in one piece but Priscilla didn't seem to want to stop holding onto me not that I didn't like it. She just started speaking casualy even though I could see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So, what exactly is your quest?"

"All I know is that I have to succeed Lord Gwyn and rekindle the first flame"

"That seems to be a pretty important task for just a little man like you." She said teasingly.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look." I say triumphantly.

"Well let's see that then." She says as she puts me down in front of the two giants guarding the top of the stairs of Anor Londo."Go on now, show me."

(Author's POV)

"See? Told you I was strong." You say, not a drop of sweat on your forehead to be seen.

You did well indeed. In fact, you didn't even get hit once and got rid of the giants in under a minute.

"Wow, I'm impressed, shall we continue?"

"Well, the path ahead seems to be narrow so I don't think you can follow me. Maybe I can find a way to go around and open this gigantic door for you." You say as you start to head towards the bat demons.

"WAIT!" Priscilla says as she grabs you, planting a kiss on your cheek as she blushes furiously. "Good luck."

"T-Thanks." You say as red as a tomato.

The kiss seemed to have given you a boost of determination as you destroy the bat demons and silver knights all the way to the interior of the castle. You approach the bonfire room as you hear two familliar voices comming from the room. The friendly and charismatic voice of a certain sun praising knight of Astora and the warm and welcoming voice of a knight of Catarina.


	3. The sun and the onion

(Your POV)

I make my way towards a room in wich I thought I heard very familiar voices. And I was right, as soon as I open the door, I am greeted by my two friends : Solaire and Siegmeyer.

"Ahahaha, y/n! Welcome, come join us!" Said Siegmeyer.

"We've been waiting for you, have a seat, take a drink!" Said Solaire.

I sat down next to them, by the bonfire and said: "It's good to see you guys, it's been a while."

"You're right, so let's celebrate our reunion!" Said Siegmeyer.

"CHEERS!!!" We yelled in unison as we clashed our pints together.

"So, what took you so long?" Said Solaire.

"Well, you know that huge painting in the other building?"

"Yes, the one with the wooden bridge leading to snowy mountains."

"Well, I actually got sucked into the painting and despite the beautiful scenery, it was a pretty hostile place."

"Incredible! I've heard of magical paintings like this, but I thought it was only a legend. It's shame I wasn't there, it would've been a great adventure!" Said Siegmeyer.

" And I may have been able to find my very own sun"

"Well, the place is in a state of endless night so I don't think you would find your sun Solaire and trust me, you're lucky you weren't there Sieg, this place was horrible, even though I found this girl..." I say blushing and, to my dismay, Solaire noticed.

"Are you blushing y/n? You have a little something for this girl don't you? But, I thought you only had feelings for me!" Said Solaire jokingly.

"Oh no! I totally forgot, this girl is waiting for me at the front door, I have to go open it for her!"

"What are we waiting for then, let's go open that door!" Said Siegmeyer.

(Author's POV)

And so you and your friends made their way across the castle killing all the silver knights in your way. It was pretty easy with the help of Solaire and Siegmeyer and you made your way to the door in no time. As soon as you opened the door, Priscilla ran inside and hugged you very tightly.

"Oh, you're finally here! What took you so long? I was worried sick!" She said while pouting."

She looked so cute when she was angry, you were now blushing like crazy. But then, she noticed Solaire and Siegmeyer and she whispered to you: "Who are they?"

"They're my friends! Solaire, Sieg, this is Priscilla, the girl I've been talking to you about. Priscilla, this is Solaire and this is Siegmeyer, my two friends."

"It's a pleasure making your Acquaintance." Says Priscilla, still holding onto you.

"It's a pleasure for us as well" They responded in unison.

"I can see now why our friend seems to have taken an interest in you" Said Solaire smirking behind his helmet.

"Solaire!" You whispered/screamed at him while blushing.

"H-he has t-taken an I-interest in m-me" Stuttered Priscilla. She drops you by accident but you manage to break your fall by rolling. She was currently bright crimson, even more than the robes of the sealers of New Londo.

"We should keep moving" You changed the subject. "I think it's this way" You said, pointing at a fog wall located after a set of stairs"

Author's note (haven't done any since I started this) : Thanks for the feedback it really helps, it's only been positive comments so far and I'm very happy, considering it's my first real fanfic and that english is my secondary language. Now, for the few people reading this, I have a question. You probably know were the next chapter is going (if not what the actual f*k are you doing here, go play the game, it's a masterpiece). So, I want to know if I should make Ornstein and Smough talk or keep them silent like in the game (and maybe other bosses down the line, we'll see how it goes). I'm waiting for your feedback and I hope you liked this chapter. *


	4. A much needed talk

(Priscilla's POV)

What is this feeling? When I'm with y/n my heartbeat gets faster and I get flustered. Is this love?

"Priscilla!"

"Uh? Oh y-y/n."

"You alright? You were zoning out for a second there. "

"D-don't worry I'm fine!"

"Hey lovebirds, over here! " Said Solaire, making me blush and hide my face with my hands.

(Your POV)

Solaire, I swear one day I'll make you pay for this. I look over to Priscilla and see her hiding her face and blushing. She looks so cute when she's flustered but looking at her makes me blush even more! We then make our way to the fog gate, joining Solaire and Siegmeyer.

"Ready to head in y/n?" Said the knight of Catarina

"Wait, what's behind this fog?" Asked Priscilla

"From experience, It's not just any basic foe" I responded.

"Which brings me to the point that you can't come in with us." I added.

"Why not? I want to help!"

"It's too dangerous, also you don't have to worry about us, we are undead so we can't really die per se."

"Fine then, you win, I'll wait here." She said pouting, looking so cute I nearly got a heart attack.

"It shouldn't take too long. Let's go guys."

We go through the fog wall only to see two golden armoured knights playing cards.

"You got any gwyns?" Asked the fat one.

"Go fish. Answered the lion looking one.

Ahem* I cleared my troath trying to get their attention.

They immediately turned around, grabbed their weapons and started charging at us.

"Alright, let's do this!"

(Author's POV)

You and you friends fought as best as you could but you unfortunately died... multiple times. At around your tenth death, Priscilla got really impatient.

"I'm tired of waiting here while you die over and over again! I'm going in and there's noting you can do to stop me!" She said before traversing the fog wall.

"Priscilla, wait don't!" You said, trying to stop her by pulling on her tail. She just ended up dragging you in with her.

"How many times do we have to ki... Princess Priscilla ?" Said the surprised dragonslayer.

"Captain Ornstein ?" Answered a just as surprised Priscilla.

"Wait you two know each other ? And also, PRINCESS ?!" You said, even more surprised then the two of them.

"I guess I didn't tell you, I am the daughter of Gwynevere, queen of sunlight. And this is Ornstein, captain of the four knights of Gwyn." Explained the crossbreed.

"What are you doing with that human, princess ?" Asked Ornstein.

"He's the one that freed me from the painting." Happily responded Priscilla.

"Really ? It would take a strong warrior to survive the deadly creatures of the painting, I might have misjudged you, undead." Apologized the lion knight.

"He is actually on a quest to best lord Gwyn and rekindle the first flame." She added.

"Ah, so he is the chosen undead ? Would of been nice knowing that earlier." Said Ornstein.

"I knew." Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Ornstein, casually talking to the disembodied voice.

"I like to watch." Answered a snake legged figure appearing out off thin air.

"Uncle Gwyndolin ?" Said a, once again, surprised crossbreed.

"Uncle ? Isn't that a woman ?" You whispered to Priscilla, confused about the look of her so called Uncle.

"It's complicated." Whispered back Priscilla.

"My niece, I am truly sorry that I couldn't get you out of the painting. I never approved the decision of my father to imprison you, neither did your mother and even his four knights. The reason we never opposed is because we didn't want to end up like my elder brother." Sadly said Gwyndolin.

"I forgive you Uncle. Besides, if you did, I would never have met y/n." The crossbreed said, giving you one of her best smiles which made you blush bright red.

"I assume Frampt gave you this burden, chosen undead. Well, no need to bare it any longer, I suggest you to not rekindle the first flame. The rule of the gods is at it's end, my father was just trying to delay the inevitable. My sister and I have no interest in ruling Lordran and think the hatred for humans was missplaced by my father because of his fear of losing his power." Explained the leader of the blades of the Darkmoon.

"Does that mean I don't have a job anymore ?" Asks Ornstein.

" I guess you could say that." Answered Gwyndolin.

"Then I will leave to travel across the world, trying to find the sun's first born" Said the dragonslayer.

"Good luck finding my brother, I hope I will get to see him one day."

"I will make sure of it." Said Ornstein while walking away.

"Ornstein, can I come with you." Asks Smough.

"I guess a little company couldn't hurt." And with that, the lion and the executioner left Anor Londo.

"As for me, I will lead the blades of the dark moon to protect the people, gods and humans alike. It was nice seeing you and knowing you are safe, my niece. Goodbye for now." Finished Gwyndolin before disappearing as fast as he appeared.

"Well, let's go Sieg. We should give the two lovers some alone time." Teased Solaire smirking behind his helmet.

"Right behind you" Said Siegmeyer following Solaire out of the room, leaving only you and Priscilla alone.

You cursed Solaire once again as you were blushing a bright shade of red, purposefully looking away from Priscilla as to not get anymore embarrassed. A yelp of surprise escaped your mouth as you were hugged by her from behind. She hugged you tightly but this time, she made sure that she wouldn't crush your spine. Being in her gentle, warm embrace was amazing. You felt like you were in heaven and all your worries suddenly washed away.

"Priscilla, I need to tell you something. I-I..."

You try to muster up the courage to tell her how you feel but...

"I love you too." The tall crossbreed quickly cuts you off.

"You do ?" You ask, your face even redder than before.

She answers by kissing you directly on the lips with her face as red as yours. If the hug made you feel like you were in heaven, the kiss made you feel like you were someplace higher. Her lips were so soft and here breath ice fresh (pun intended). This was by far the best kiss you ever had, assuming you had kisses before becoming undead. After your lips parted, you cuddled in the giant empty room for what felt Like an eternity until you finally fell asleep holding each other.

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to release this chapter, I didn't have any inspiration and pretty much abandoned this fic until now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if you want to see more.


End file.
